God's Present and The Sacrifice
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Bday fic for Naruto/ Tuhan dan Hinata memberiku sebuah kado. Kado terindah yang pernah kudapatkan. Tapi.. air mata ini.. adalah tangis bahagia atau kesedihan? Aku tidak tahu harus menangis karena bahagia atau karena sedih. Rnr?


Siluet senja tergambar dengan jelas di langit. Goresan-goresan warna oranye bertaburan di langit sore kala itu. Semakin lama semakin gelap. Senja menyambut malam dengan diiringi dinginnya hawa musim gugur, yang membuat kebanyakan orang menghangatkan diri mereka di bawah kotatsu di rumah mereka.

Di bawah langit senja, seorang pria menyandarkan tangannya disebuah besi pagar pembatas. Terlihat begitu menikmati suasana senja kali ini. Angin musim gugur mengusap wajah dan rambutnya. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian dari sang angin.

Hawa dingin rupanya tidak membuatnya bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia terus saja melihat desanya, lalu matanya menangkap tiga sosok manusia yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Dua malaikat pelindung sang bocah kecil. Ia tersenyum lembut. Membayangkan jika ia seperti itu nantinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya lagi. Mengingat lagi memori yang ada di otaknya selama ini. Bahagia. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Hingga kemudian, ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Memeluknya lembut, seakan mencari kehangatan disana. Memeluk dengan penuh rasa rindu.

Sang pria menoleh, dan tersenyum lembut. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di punggungnya sedikit bergerak. Dan kini ia berbalik. Kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di kedua pipi seseorang yang memeluknya. Memandang matanya dengan lembut. Memandangnya dengan penuh rasa cinta dan sayang. Ia mengecup bibir manusia yang ada di depannya, sebelum ia berdiri dengan lututnya dan mengusap perut yang membuncit di hadapannya.

**Cake Factory present**

**A NaruHina fic**

**Dedicate to Naruto Uzumaki for his bhirtday**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, sedikit gaje, sedikit lebay, sedikit gombal, dan lain lain yang serba sedikit *killed***

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Present and The Sacrifice © Lauselle E. Granzchesta**

**Enjoy!**

Calon malaikat kecil yang akan turun ke bumi, melengkapi kebahagiaan dua insan yang kini sedang berbagi kehangatan tubuh dengan saling memeluk. Sesekali sang calon ayah mengusap perut buncit sang calon ibu. Berharap anak yang akan lahir nantinya akan seperti ayah dan ibunya. Tampan dan penuh semangat, jika laki-laki. Cantik dan anggun, jika permpuan.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, hari sudah semakin gelap dan hawa semakin dingin. Le.. lebih baik kita masuk saja ke dalam," kata gadis, ah bukan, wanita berambut indigo, setelah sang pria melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, kau benar, Hinata. Lebih baik kita masuk dan menghangatkan diri di dalam," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam masion Hokage, yang kini menjadi tempat istirahat mereka. Naturo membukakan pintu kamar yang kemudian mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan disusul dirinya.

Hinata duduk bersimpuh, punggungnya disandarkan pada tembok. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Naruto-setelah menutup pintu, ia menyalakan pemanas ruangan, lalu duduk di depan Hinata. Iris matanya yang bagaikan langit itu menatap lurus pada Hinata. Memandang wajah sang pujaan hati dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hinata yang dipandang seperti itu, muncul semburat merah di pipinya, yang kemudian warna itu menjalar hingga seluruh mukanya, membuat mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Walaupun Naruto sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi suaminya, ia tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan sikap gugupnya yang satu itu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun. Ja.. jangan memandangku seperti i.. itu," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mata suaminya yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya berdetak berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang senang melihat wajahmu. Karena itu menimbulkan perasaan yang tenang di sini," katanya sambil melatakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dadanya sendiri.

Hinata, yang semula menunduk, sekarang kepalanya mendongak melihat wajah Naruto. Degup jantungnya yang memburu, sekarang berangsur-angsur melambat. Merasa senang oleh perkataan Naruto barusan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mendekat pada Hinata, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya meraih pundak Hinata dan detik berikutnya, ia membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," katanya lalu mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

"Aku juga," balas Hinata yang pipinya sudah bersemu merah. Setelah Naruto mencium keningnya, ia menempelkan tangan kirinya pada pipi naruto, yang kemudian mencium pipinya.

Naruto mengusap perut Hinata yang sudah membuncit. Kata Sakura, munkin dua minggu lagi bayinya akan lahir, dan Naruto tidak sabar lagi menanti hari itu.

"Aku harap, anaknya perempuan."

"Me.. memangnya kalau laki-laki kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau perempuan 'kan, kemungkinan wajahnya akan mirip denganmu. Pastilah aku senang karena melihat dua 'Hinata' di rumah." Katanya santai.

"Ada-ada saja," kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

-

-

"Hmm, tim Ebisu ternyata belum juga kembali, ya? Mungkin memang harus aku yang turun tangan. Izumo-san! Tolong bawa Ino kemari."

"Hai!" dan kepulan asap muncul diiringi hilangnya Izumo.

"Hinata, aku harus pergi, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan memaksakan diri," Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Me.. mestinya kan aku yang berkata itu padamu, Naruto-kun."

"Tenang saja! Aku, Hokage ke tujuh, tidak akan mati begitu saja!" ia tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya yang khas Naruto. Dan itulah yang Hinata sukai darinya selama ini.

Naruto membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya, lalu mencium keningnya. Seakan dunianya hanya ada ia dan Hinata saja. Dan mereka tidak sadar, kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka, dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian dan dendam.

-

"Ino, jaga Hinata baik-baik, ya." Pesan Naruto pada Ino sebelum ia, Izumo, Kotetsu dan, Sasuke pergi.

"Serahkan padaku, Hokage-sama!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil pada Naruto. Hinata, yang ada di belakang Ino, hanya tersipu.

"Jya!" detik berikutnya, keempat ninja itu sudah melesat pergi.

Ino berbalik dan menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, "tenang saja. Naruto bukanlah orang yang lemah, jangan khawatir begitu. Yah, walaupun sifat bodohnya itu yang belum berubah," kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ino!" teriak Hinata pelan sambil meninju lengan Ino main-main. Ino hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ayo ke dalam. Akan kuperiksa kandunganmu."

-

-

"Ayo, Teme."

"Hn."

"Oodama Rsengan!"

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!"

Naruto yang melemparkan Oodama Rasengannya saat Sasuke mengeluarkan Katon no Jutsunya, membuat kobaran api dari Sasuke semakin dahsyat. Perpaduan jutsu yang sangat hebat. Walaupun hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan.

Saat lawan melakukan segel Jutsu, Sasuke dengan kecepatannya, dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang lawan dan untungnya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Dan satu serangan di jantung lawan dengan Chidori.

"Nice, Teme!"

"Hn."

-

-

"Sebentar ya, Hinata. Aku beli bahan makanan dulu."

"Hati-hati, Ino."

Ino pergi meninggalkan mansion Hokage, yang saat ini hanya dihuni oleh Hinata. Walaupun sedikit kecil, tapi berada sendirian di tempat itu bukanlah suatu hal yang lucu. Koridornya juga sepi. Gelap. Membuat Hinata meringkuk sendirian di kamarnya.

Tlak. Tlak.

Ada bunyi aneh di jendela. Hinata berpikir kalau itu adalah ulah anak iseng yang melempar kerikil ke jendelanya. Namun, bunyi itu terdengar terus-menerus. Seolah meminta Hinata untuk membukakan jendelanya.

'_A.. apakah itu Naruto-kun?_' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dan tanpa rasa curiga, Hinata membuka jendelanya. Dan detik berikutnya, seseorang masuk lewat jendelanya dan mendorong tubuh Hinata lalu membekap mulutnya.

Hinata, yang adalah seorang kunoichi handal dari keluarga Hyuuga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia berhasil men-Jyuuken orang asing yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Si.. siapa kau?!" teriak Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," lelaki itu terus maju menghampiri Hinata, namun Hinata terus berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauh dari lelaki aneh yang datang tiba-tiba.

Hinata berbalik dan berlari keluar secepat yang ia bisa. Larinya sempoyongan dikarenakan beban yang ada di perutnya.

"_Naruto-kun! Tolong aku!_" jerit Hinata dalam hati.

Lelaki aneh itu berhasil menangkap Hinata, ia melilitkan tangannya di leher Hinata. Hinata meronta sekuat tenaga, napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Merasa tak ada cara lain, ia pun menggigit tangan sang lelaki aneh.

"A.. apa maumu?!"

"Aku kemari untuk membunuhmu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Hokage pada ayahku. Aku akan membunuhmu, dan menghancurkan hidupnya," Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto tidaklah seperti itu tapi, jika Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Hinata berusaha berlari lagi untuk keluar dari manson. Perutnya sudah terasa sakit sekali sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba, lelaki aneh itu muncul di hadapannya, melancarkan pukulan. Dan dengan reflek yang bagus, Hinata menghindarinya.

Hinata berusaha untuk membalas serangannya dengan Jyuuken, namun tangannya berhasil ditepis. Tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat, hingga Hinata meringis pelan. Tanpa disangka, lelaki itu, dengan tanpa rasa kasihan, ia memukul perut Hinata.

Darah keluar dari mulut Hinata, dan ia ambruk ke tanah. Badannya gemetaran, dan aliran darah muncul dari selangkangannya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi.

Sakit.

Seseorang tolong aku.

Ino.

Naruto-kun.

Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan turun dari sepasang iris lavender. Tak kuat menahan sakit. Perlahan pandangannya memudar, hingga seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

-

"…"

"Apa apa, Dobe?"

"Firasatku tidak enak," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. "Lebih baik kita cepat pulang sekarang."

"Hn, baiklah."

"Izumo-san, kuserahkan semuanya padamu," kata Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Izomo, sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Sasuke.

Di tengah perjalanan, ada seorang medic-nin yang memakai baju serba putih, menghampiri Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ho.. Hokage-sama! Gawat! Hinata-sama-"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?!" teriak Naruto sebelum sang medic-nin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hi.. Hinata-sama, sepertinya ia diserang orang asing, dan ia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kondisinya kritis."

"KUSO!" teriak Naruto yang langsung melesat meninggalkan Sasuke dan medic-nin di belakang. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tanpa disadari, air mata mengalir perlahan, dan angin menghapusnya dengan cepat.

-

Naruto berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, menuju ruang operasi. Beberapa orang merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi setelah tahu siapa biang kebisingan itu, semua orang diam saja.

Perawat yang berlalu lalang terkejut atas kedatangan Hokage yang mendadak.

"Ho.. Hokage-sama, ada apa?" Tanya salah satu perawat.

"Hinata! Dimana Hinata?!" teriak Naruto. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju sang perawat.

"Naruto! Dilarang berisik di rumah sakit!" sebuah jitakan keras dikepalanya, cukup membuatnya sedikit sadar.

"Shizune nee-chan."

"Hinata ada di lantai tiga, ayo," Shizune pun berlari menuju lantai tiga.

"Kau tunggu saja di ruang tunggu," perintah Shizune.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja. Aku dan Sakura akan menanganinya," kata Shizune lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Naruto tenang begitu mendengar Sakura, ninja medis nomor satu, setelah meninggalnya Tsunade, ada di dalam juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke tiba. Ino, yang diserahi tugas untuk menjaga Hinata, tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Apa mungkin dia ikut operasi. Setahu Naruto, Ino tidak ahli dalam hal persalinan.

Naruto menunggu dalam kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ia terus saja menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Kalau tidak, ia berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tenanglah, Dobe! Di dalam ada Sakura, kan? Jangan khawatir," kata Sasuke yang mulai jengan dengan gerak-gerik Naruto. Baru kali ini, ia melihat raut muka sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang!"

"Percayalah pada semuanya," kata Sasuke tenang.

Saat itu juga, terdengar tangis bayi. Raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit sumringah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, dan bergumam 'selamat, Dobe' pelan.

Seorang perawat berambut turquoise keluar bersama bayi mungil di gendongannya. Ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Selamat Hokage-sama. Anak anda perempuan," kata sang perawat.

Naruto mengambil bayinya, dan menggendongnya. "Dia cantik.. seperti ibunya." Naruto mengelus pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Lalu ia memberikan bayinya lagi pada perawat.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Muka sang perawat berubah sedikit masam. "Hinata-sama, kondisinya kritis, beliau kehabisan banyak darah," setelah sang perawat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menerobos masuk ke ruang operasi. Untung saja operasinya sudah selesai, hanya tinggal memindahkan Hinata ke ruang perawatan.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Naruto. Ia melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat. Pucat sekali.

"Na.. ruto-ku.. n," Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Memiringkan kepalanya, supaya bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil. Hinata berusuha menyentuh pipi Naruto. Telapak tangan Naruto diletakkan di atas tangan Hinata yang kini sedang menyentuh pipinya. Dingin rasanya.

"Anak.. kita, baik-baik saja.. kan?" suaranya lemah. Naruto hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun.. Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dengan senyumnya yang biasanya. Naruto terkejut. Bahkan ia tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 10 oktober, hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hinata, kami harus memindahkanmu sekarang," kata Sakura.

"Tidak usah.. Sakura-chan. Aku ma.. sih ingin disini dulu."

"Hinata, jangan memaksakan diri," kata Naruto.

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Hana.."

"Huh?"

"Hana.. beri nama anak kita, Hana. Aku ingin nan.. tinya ia akan me.. menjadi secantik bu.. nga saat ia dewasa kelak." Kata Hinata. Suaranya semakin lemah.

"Ya, Hana adalah nama yang bagus."

"Dan berjanjilah Naruto-kun, kau akan membesarkan.. nya dengan selu.. ruh kasih sayang, dan didiklah di..a supaya menjadi kunoichi yang hebat nantinya," tanpa disangkan, bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata lavendernya yang indah.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "aku berjanji."

"Terima.. kasih.. Naruto-kun," suara terakhir Hinata, terdengar sangat pelan. Hingga seperti bisikan. Tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Naruto, terjatuh, matanya menutup. Dan tidak akan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Air matanya keluar tanpa dikomando. Tubuhnya serasa dibawa terbang menjauhi bumi, lalu dihempaskan begitu saja ke bumi. Semua ini tidak dapat dipercaya.

"HINATAAAA!!"

-

-

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," kata Ino saat pemakaman Hinata.

"Hn," kata Naruto singkat. Ia jadi dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Ino, dia hanya masih shock atas kematian Hinata. Ini semua bukanlah kesalahanmu," hibur Sakura saat ia melihat raut kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

**Naruto's POV**

Inikah kado dari Tuhan? Ia memberikanku sebuah kado berharga, namun disaat bersamaan, Ia mengambil sesuatu yang berharga lainnya. Aku tidak tahu, harus menangis bahagia atau sedih. Aku tidak pantas.

Sebuah kado, lahirnya sebuah nyawa baru, yang harus ditebus dengan nyawa lainnya. Sakit rasanya. Hidupku, kurasa sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

"_Dan berjanjilah Naruto-kun, kau akan membesarkan.. nya dengan selu.. ruh kasih sayang, dan didiklah di..a supaya menjadi kunoichi yang hebat nantinya_," ah iya.. aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata akan menjaga anak kami.

Mungkin suatu saat dia dewasa nanti, dia akan seperti ibunya.

10 oktober. Kini menjadi peringatan hari lahirku, Hana, dan hari kematian Hinata.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu.

Ah, dan juga, terima kasih untuk Tuhan dan untukmu, atas kadonya yang indah ini.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

Waaaai! Akhirnya aku buat NaruHina! *loncat-loncat girang*. Tapi malah buat yang angst. Cih =A=

Otanjoubi omedettou, Naruto! *nebar confetti di kepala Naruto*. Gomen publish ficnya telat euy. Rencana sih, kemaren malem mau publish, tapi fic belum selesai, mata berat.. apa daya diriku tidak bisa menahan kantuk. Jadi, tepar aje. *disambit*

Nee, **Review**? *nyodorin kue kering satu piring*

**.Lauselle E. Granzchesta.**


End file.
